EL REINADO DE LORD VOLDEMORT
by RAVEN VICTOIRE
Summary: VOLDEMORT HA GANADO LA GUERRA Y HARRY AHORA ES SU CONSORTE. LA HIJA DEL LORD HA APARECIDO HA SIDO ENGAÑADA PARA PELEAR CON SU PADRE. PADRE E HIJA SE VERAN ENTONCES LA CUESTION ES ¿QUIEN GANARA? EL LORD O SU HIJA VICTORIA...
1. Capitulo 1 PROLOGO

**EL REINADO DEL SEÑOR OSCURO**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo pedí prestado los personajes para esta historia que he creado a base de sus personajes. No gano nada con hacerla. Di no al plagio.**

 **PROLOGO:**

 **En esta historia, jugare con los personajes. Habrá slash, demasiado lemon y principalmente mpreg (embarazo masculino) y mucha tortura, de parte del lord y sus mortifagos. La relación será entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter entre otras.**

 **En esta historia Voldemort gano la guerra se sitúa en el quinto libro veremos aun Harry algo preocupado por sus amigos Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley y los demás Griffindors.**

 **Veremos el comienzo de todo de como voldemort toma a Harry como su futuro consorte enlazándose a él por medio de su magia es obvio que Harry no quiere esto, pero lo hace con la única intención de proteger a sus amigos ya que el Lord Oscuro lo amenazo que si no se unía a él todos sus seres queridos pagarían por ello.**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic he leído tantos que me han gustado demasiado espero sea de su agrado el mío. Muchos ven mal el mpreg, pero hay que recordar una cosa todo es ficción imaginativa sale de nuestras mentes para tener la idea y formar la historia dependiendo de cada uno de nosotros.**

 **En esta historia veremos a un Voldemort frio, calculador, astuto, como la serpiente que es y principalmente no lo veremos con cara de serpiente lo veremos cómo un hombre normal, poderoso, que el solo verlo da miedo; perfección sin dudad, un hombre hermoso tendrá los ojos azul oscuro, cabello castaño, alto, imponente y poderoso en cuanto a la magia. Más poderoso que Harry incluso casi dándose con Harry en cuanto al poder, (hay que recordar que voldemort no dejara de ser hombre por lo tanto también tendrá deseos carnales en cuanto a Harry; (solo deseo, nada de amor) Voldemort nunca se enamorará de Harry simplemente lo ocupara para su propio beneficio en el hecho de que Harry es un mago fértil que le puede dar hijos guerreros. Voldemort será como un Valentine Morgentern de la novela de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aquí a Voldemort no le gustan las mujeres ni siquiera hijos que sean mujeres ya que le recuerdan mucho a su madre que fue una débil mujer que no lucho por él, cómo Lily lucho por su hijo Harry por eso odia a las mujeres las detesta a excepción de Bellatrix ya que ella es fuerte y no se tienta el corazón a la hora de torturar. (Bellatrix nunca murió aun es su fiel seguidora, casada con Rodolphus Lestrange y aun es principalmente una poderosa mortifaga; su mano derecha), por eso mismo aborrece a las mujeres porque muchas de ellas muestran una gran debilidad como Merope su madre.**

 **En cuanto a Harry el si se enamorara de Voldemort, pero más después lo anhelara, deseara, amara, con la simple finalidad de no hundirse en la soledad por eso se acercaras más al señor oscuro por su calor por algo de cariño aun que Voldemort solo lo ignorara o sea su esposo; el demostrara ser una persona valiente como un león en toda la historia habrá veces en que demostrara momentos de debilidad, pero nunca dejara de ser quien es.**

 **En cuanto a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería; el director será** **Newt Scamander** **él es el director de esta historia. Voldemort es el que tiene una de las reliquias de la muerte las otras dos las tiene Scamander ya que el mismo Dumbledore le dio las otras dos La Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Por órdenes de Voldemort, Scamander es el director por el hecho de que el mismo Albus se lo pidió en este caso imploro para la protección de sus alumnos.**

 **Severus Snape aún sigue siendo maestro de pociones a tiempo parcial ya que él es sirviente personal de pociones del Lord. En esta historia veremos a Snape mas comprendedor, pero aún sigue siendo el murciélago de las mazmorras que es como lo llamaban los merodeadores.**

 **En cuanto al cargo de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras será para Rabastan Lestrange el hermano de Rodolphus Lestrange aquí Rabastan será un maestro algo duro como los hermanos Carrow cuando daban clases en Hogwarts.**

 **Los hermanos Carrow serán los que vigilarán a los alumnos dándoles todos los detalles a Voldemort, sobre la educación y comportamiento de los alumnos.**

 **En cuanto a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts aun seguirán estando todas sin excepción ya que así Voldemort sabrá las virtudes y defectos de cada estudiante.**

 **En cuanto al ministerio de magia el ministro será Pius Thicknesse, pero no estará bajo ninguna maldición imperio como lo muestra el libro solo será un seguidor más del Lord Oscuro.**

 **En cuanto a los sangre pura tendrán un papel importante en este nuevo mundo que voldemort creo; en cuanto a los mestizos ellos tendrán la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts con la única finalidad de que la madre o padre del alumno deje a su pareja y se una al nuevo mundo del lord; y en cuanto a los hijos de sangre muggles ellos se incorporaran al nuevo mundo y serán sirvientes de los sangre limpias se les obliviatara a los padres para que no recuerden nada de que tuvieron un hijo con sangre mágica.**

 **La principal protagonista de mi historia será la hija de voldemort y Harry Potter en el cual voldemort no querrá a su hija y el la regala claro que a Harry le menciona que la niña murió y que el mismo la mato por que no era merecedora de su nombre o del apellido Slytherin, que es como se autonombro por ser el heredero de Salazar Slytherin desde ese momento se van dando las aventuras de la hija de Harry una niña que será criada con mucho odio en su corazón maltratada por sus propios padres y sin dura igual de poderosa que voldemort.**

 **Tendrá otros hijos mayores talvez dos o tres no lose lo pensare dependerá de mi historia solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes**

 **Si gustan darme ideas adelante también espero sus review. Tratare de hacer largos sus capítulos y actualizare cada vez que pueda una vez a la semana o dos no lose, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que se pueda saludos**

 **Por si necesitan beta adelante sin duda puedo ayudarlos.**


	2. Chapter 1 RENDICION

**NOTA: Esta es mi primera historia que subo espero les agrade, será una relación slash. la pareja es lord voldemort y Harry Potter pero esta no será la típica historia de amor yo la denomino como drama, con un poco de aventura nada mas.**

 **La historia se centra a mediados del quinto libro. primero iré hablando sobre como se dará el caso en cada uno de los personajes hasta llegar a la hija de lord voldemort y Harry Potter; esta historia tendrá mpreg, a mi me encanta las historias mpreg la verdad que mando a volar mucho mi imaginación cada vez que leo una historia las amo; por eso yo me decidí a hacer una.**

 **Espero sus review tanto buenos como malos, también recomendación o ideas para el fic. otra cosa me gustaría que los que me tienen agregados me recomienden con otras autoras de fanfic yo aun me estoy adentrando a este mundo y sinceramente no es fácil para mi.**

 **Actualizare una vez a la semana ya que yo aparte de escribir tengo unos cursos en línea que hago. por eso tengo darme tiempo también para mis cursos. eso es todo por hoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de J. K. Rolling yo solo los ocupe para mi historia.**

TsukihimePrincess gracias por tu review espero me recomiendes con otros fanfic de antemano gracias

 **Espero sus review, muchas gracias de antemano**

 **Di no al plagio.**

 **CAPITULO: 1 RENDICION**

Harry estaba arrodillado en el campo de batalla en el colegio Hogwarts a los pies de lord voldemort sufriendo por las muertes de sus amigos.

A pesar del destino que ha tenido de morir a manos de un lord oscuro no le preocupaba. No le temía a la muerte, si no a la soledad misma. El saber que nunca pudo convivir con sus padres que nunca pudo llamarlos papa y mama, que nunca pudo tener el amor incondicional de una madre a lo largo de su vida, tenía a Molly Weasley, pero no era lo mismo, no se sentía igual la misma calidez y el mismo afecto de una madre hacia su hijo no escucharía nunca el llamado de la sangre, y eso le perturbaba.

Ahora aquí estaba cumpliendo una dichosa profecía, no sé si sea cierta o estaba mal interpretada, pero así es como se hizo mi destino por esa estúpida profecía que la profesora Trelawney en un momento de trance la mencionó.

Lo único bueno de esta escuela es el haber ganado a muchos amigos principalmente Ron y Hermione; que siempre estuvieron conmigo hasta el final ya que en este mismo momento están peleando como verdaderos Griffindors que son. Pero aun así no dejo de sentirme culpable porque sé que es por mí que están aquí apoyándome y ya no quiero verlos sufrir más, ha habido muchas bajas de nuestro lado como por ejemplo Fred, Remus y Tonks no cabe duda que siempre los tendré en mi corazón.

Más allá veo a mi amiga Hermione y a mi amigo ron, están sufriendo de dolor por los cruciatus que los mortifagos le están provocando están débiles; esto debe parar por ellos haría lo que sea, lo siento tanto.

Frente de mi esta esté maldito ser que me ha arrebatado todo lo que más amo en este mundo, tiene su mirada puesta en mí, esa mirada que demuestra todo su odio y su sed de poder me ve con toda su malicia con sus malditos ojos calculadores y fríos; sé que está leyendo mis pensamientos lose, porque esta cicatriz me arde como los mil demonios es un dolor lacerante que no me deja seguir, empiezo a jadear, estoy cansado, me siento débil, noto que sale de mis pensamientos. Parece que ha notado mi debilidad y me molesta que ese hombre me vea débil, incapaz de seguir. Lagrimas caen de mis ojos que no logro retener ¡diablos! Ya no puedo seguir más.

En mi momento de debilidad escucho unos pasos voldemort se está acercando a mí; dentro de mi subconsciente me despierto y aprieto mi varita, nunca sabes cuándo atacara, se detiene a unos pasos a mí y de nuevo posa su mirada sobre mis ojos y los cruzo con él, sus malditos ojos rojos que me miran y yo solo tiemblo.

Ríndete y únete a mi Harry –me decía el lord- ríndete y perdonare la vida de tus amigos y de todas las personas que aprecias de todos los que aquí están aún vivos, ya no tienes las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, sabes muy bien que con una orden mía que les diga a los mortifagos y todos mueren. Lo sabes Harry.

Como puedo unirme a la persona que mato a mis padres, que mato a mi padrino Sirius; cómo quieres que me una a ti ehh -le decía Harry con lagrima en los ojos.

No tiene nada que perder, al contrario, tienes mucho que ganar si te unes a mi perdonare la vida de todos los aquí presentes incluyendo a tu amiga la sangre sucia –decía el Lord.

Como sé que esto es verdad, como sé que al unirme a ti no perdonaras a mis amigos –decía Harry algo consternado.

Solo tienes que creer en mi palabra Harry solo eso y yo te daré todo –decía el Lord- entonces ¿lo harás? ¿te unirás a mí, Harry?

Si –contesto aun con duda- lo hare me uniré a ti.

¿Sí que? -Pregunto el lord- si mi Lord me uniré a ti. –dijo el niño que vivió- El Lord sonrió y le extendió la mano, Harry sin duda la tomo y desaparecieron de ahí.

-S- ₷ -S-

Aparecieron en las puertas de una mansión sin duda su mansión,

¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunte con algo de miedo, el solo me miraba con su maldita mirada penetrante que me inspiraba un maldito terror.

Desde ahora esta será tu casa, Harry así que vete acostumbrando –me decía

Nunca me dijiste que viviríamos en el mismo techo –le dije

Bueno, ahora que ya te disté cuenta así será –me dijo con algo de sarcasmo

En eso no habíamos quedado. Dije que me uniría a ti, no que viviría contigo -le dije

Mejor entremos que ya me cansé de tus malditas rabietas –me dijo y me jalo por el brazo llevándome hacia dentro de la mansión.

No me sorprendí para nada con los colores del interior de la mansión en tonos verdes, grises. Los colores de un Slytherin.

Sin duda la mansión era hermosa con muebles típicos de la era victoriana en madera de cedro; la alfombra que estaba en el recibidor era de un tono verde claro que daba con los tonos de los muebles a un verde oscuro y con unas arañas doradas que sobresalían del techo alumbrando el lugar. Todo era hermoso

Me llevo arrastrando por la fuerza hacia una puerta de cedro que al abrirla note que era su despacho de los mismos tonos que tenía el recibidor; después de cerrar la puerta y ponerle un silencius se postro en su asiento me miro, y me invito a sentarme.

Toma asiento Harry –me dijo y yo sin duda le obedecí estaba tan cansado que preferiría sentarme.

Y empezó a hablarme.

Tu estancia aquí será, definitiva. No saldrás de la mansión; te guste o no esta será tu casa y tu acataras cada una de mis órdenes sin rechistar. No solo serás mi aliado, Harry sino también serás mi futuro consorte.

¿De qué hablas? -Le pregunte algo sorprendido no entendía lo que me quería decir

Déjame terminar Harry y deja de interrumpirme; me molesta que me interrumpan. Como seguía diciéndote te enlazaras a mí por medio de mi magia serás mi consorte mi esposo.

¡queee! ¿de qué hablas? -le dije algo consternado

Te lo diré de una forma muggle, te casaras conmigo serás mi esposo acompañándome siempre en cada una de mis victorias y sobre todo acompañándome en mi lecho y me darás hijos.

No lo hare –le dije con decisión

Claro que lo harás recuerda que tus amigos dependen de ti si aún los quieres sanos y salvo entonces lo harás –me dijo

Tenía razón -pensaba en mi mente- en todo, maldita la hora en que acepte unirme a él, pero hijos soy un hombre no entiendo acaso quiere que adoptemos.

¿Cómo quieres que te de hijos? Soy un hombre –le dije atónito

Descubrí no hace mucho tiempo; que eres un mago fértil, Harry tienes la habilidad de engendrar un hijo dentro de ti. Y por tu expresión veo que no lo sabias. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes del mundo mágico. No te preocupes yo te las explicare una a una. – me dijo finalizando la conversación.

-s-Oh-s-

De ahí me llevo a la habitación en el cual dormiría, algo grande sin duda.

Esta será tu nueva habitación Harry, -me dijo el lord. Note que había una cama matrimonial y me llego la duda de saber en dónde dormía el, así que sin más le pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

¿Usted donde dormirá mi lord? –le pregunte sin mas

Aquí contigo, Harry a lado de mi futuro consorte; incluso esta es mi habitación. La puerta incluso esta sellada, solo nosotros podemos abrirla, simplemente con decir abrir en parsel puedes ingresar a la habitación, al igual que si dices cerrar de la misma manera en parsel se sellará la habitación; nadie entra aquí solo nosotros dos; a excepción de los elfos domésticos ya que ellos pueden aparecerse. Así que siéntete con algo de libertad al estar solo, solo así puedes tener tu espacio sin que nadie te interrumpa.

Bueno ahora hablaremos de las reglas, Harry. Te las enumerare.

No puedes salir de esta mansión en ningún momento a menos que estés a mi lado, eso será por mientras, hasta que yo vea que por fin no podrás escapar de mí. Aunque la verdad no creo que puedas escaparte de mí pues siempre te encontraría.

Nada de ir a buscar a tus amigos a las celdas. Y antes de que digas algo si los traje, ya que esa es una forma de garantía para mi sobre tu rendición, así que espero que no vayas corriendo a ayudarlos. Aunque dudo que puedas encontrar su celda, están muy bien resguardados.

No tendrás derecho a tener tu varita así que dámela, yo te la guardare por el momento, hasta que sepa en verdad que no escaparas, ni buscaras a tus amigos.

Si te diste cuenta al venir aquí, que hay dos closets en esta habitación, mande a traerte ropa para que te cambies, la verdad Harry estas hecho un asco. A mi lado siempre estarás pulcro y bien vestido,

Notaste que la mansión es demasiado grande. Aquí también viven algunos mortifagos pronto las iras conociendo.

También en esta mansión hay elfos domésticos que te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites como ayudarte a elegir tu ropa, asearte y otras cosas que necesites.

Comerás con nosotros en el comedor, también comerán con los demás mortifagos, y espero en verdad que no pelees con ellos en el comedor o si no ya sabrás lo que te espera y no hablo solo de tus amigos sino de ti al no obedecerme y si no te enseñaron el cómo comportarte yo lo hare, te educare, pero no seré nada gentil y sino logras entender con palabras entonces lo harás a base de cruciatus y golpes.

Cumpliré con mis funciones de esposo; te protegeré y velare por ti y por nuestros hijos.

Espero sepas comportarte a la altura o sino como ya te dije yo mismo hare que te comportes de una manera educada.

Sé que no terminaste la escuela, no te preocupes yo mismo te instruiré para que termines más rápido tus éxtasis.

Bueno Harry eso es todo por ahora así que báñate y vístete quiero verte más decente, te espero en mi despacho no te tardes.

¿Cuándo me darás mi varita? -Le pregunte algo nervioso.

Después Harry, ya te dije que después; por ahora arréglate te espero abajo.

Otra cosa mi lord me gustaría traer a Dobby si no es molestia ya que es mi elfo doméstico y me conoce más. -Le dije

Ok Harry solo eso te concederé así que llámalo. –me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-s-Oh-s-

Me quede pensando en todo lo que paso con el lord. Así que tendré que enlazarme a él; todo por mis amigos. Los extraños demasiado Ron y Hermione mis amigos, mis hermanos por ellos daría mi vida y más.

Será esto una prisión, no sé qué es peor estar encerrado aquí en la mansión del lord o en azkaban. Espero pueda sobrellevar todo esto porque sinceramente será muy difícil soportar esta maldita soledad. Así que hijos, puedo engendrar hijos dentro de mí, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, aunque aún me tiene pensando en cómo, en fin, ya después el lord me explicara. Por el momento iré a darme un baño antes de que vuelva.

Entro a la puerta que está a mi lado, entro y me quedo sorprendido es algo grande y tiene jacuzzi, veo que le gustan las cosas muggles; el azulejo del piso es todo negro, en cuanto a las paredes el azulejo es blanco algunas tienen unas rosas grabadas en negro sin duda hermoso, veo que hay toallas limpias y un gran espejo en la pared arriba del lavamanos claro está. ¡por merlín! Estoy hecho un asco el lord tenía razón, de pronto escucho un ligero plop y me volteo veo que es un elfo domestico con una túnica para elfos veo que tiene el sello bordado de la familia Slytherin en su túnica.

Hola amo Harry Potter, mi nombre es fluty (se lee tal como dice), vine por órdenes del lord para ayudarle en su estancia en la mansión. ¿En qué le puede servir fluty al amo Harry? -Decía el elfo.

Hola fluty puedo pedirte algo. -le dije al elfo—si amo Harry con gusto –me dijo.

¿Puedes dejar de llamarme amo? solo llámame Harry –le dije. El elfo algo extrañado me respondió-. No puedo llamarle por su nombre, el lord nos lo prohibió yo recomendaría que usted siguiera las órdenes del lord y le haga honor a la mansión Slytherin. –me dijo, aunque el elfo siguió hablando-. Debe entender que el lord se ha adueñado del mundo mágico, de ahora en adelante el pondrá las reglas todo por el bien de los magos y brujas, incluso hasta de nosotros los elfos domésticos, el lord no solo dejará de ser lord sino será el rey de mundo mágico será nuestra majestad y usted como su futuro consorte debe de estar a la altura de esta situación, incluso usted seguirá siendo de ahora en adelante lord Harry mano derecha de nuestra majestad lord voldemort y su futuro consorte. ¿Entiende lo que digo? -me pregunto.

Entiendo. –le respondí con algo de tristeza.

Mejor métase a bañar pues al lord no le gustan que lo hagan esperar mucho tiempo. -me decía el elfo doméstico. –por cierto, le dejo la ropa que se pondrá en la cama es algo liviana solo será un pantalón negro con una túnica corta en color verde –me dijo-. Ok está bien -le dije.

Entonces el elfo desapareció con un plop.

Entonces no hagamos esperar a Tom Riddle -me dije con algo de sarcasmo.

-s-Oh-s-

Una vez saliendo del baño, me empecé a vestir con la ropa que el elfo me dejo en la cama tenía razón la ropa es liviana, aunque también creí que fuera no se algo casual ya que no íbamos a salir en ningún lado. Sin duda era un pantalón negro con una túnica verde que llegaba arriba de la rodilla más bien un poco más corta, en corte V en el pecho. Con un cinto plateado en la cintura que mostraba en medio el símbolo de la casa Slytherin, y unas botas de piel de dragón. Me vi en el espejo sin duda me veía bien, algo pálido porque no he comido bien en estos últimos meses y sin duda unas grandes ojeras por lo mismo de que tampoco no he dormido bien; me siento cansado, como quisiera dormir para siempre y nunca despertar o bien dormir y despertar la mañana siguiente de esta oscura pesadilla. Pero no aquí está mi pesadilla estoy bien despierto luchando por mis amigos; bueno ya es suficiente de verme en el espejo incluso ya me peiné y esta maraña de cabello no se me calma al cien, pero bueno veamos que quiere el lord ahora.

-s-Oh-s-

Salgo de la habitación y bajo hacia el despacho del lord mientras bajo me detengo viendo a unos mortifagos pasar, no se quienes sean; ellos solo me ven y hacen un gesto de bajar su cabeza pronunciando las palabras mi lord para después seguir su camino.

Esto sí que es extraño me dije, así que me apresuro al despacho apurándome.

Entro a su despacho y veo que no está, me sudan las manos mucho, talvez sean los nervios de hace rato estoy aburrido veo que hay muchos libros, así que saco uno y me pongo a leer. Me sorprendo al ver los temas; libros de magia de luz, extraño sin duda. Así que sin más me pongo a leer mientras lo espero.

-s-Oh-s-

Espero que Harry sepa comprender su lugar en la mansión. Con que me dé hijos y habrá las piernas para mi cada vez que lo desee con eso es suficiente, no espero más de él, solo su completa sumisión y devoción.

Tengo tantas ideas que pienso implementar para este nuevo mundo. Tantos pergaminos que tengo aquí. Información básica de algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, por ejemplo, los amigos de Harry; Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. No cabe duda que Harry tendrá que conocer gente importante ministros y mandatorio de otros países y familias sangre puras de la alta sociedad, bueno de eso ya me encargare luego.

En cuanto al caso de Hermione Granger, veo que tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual, aunque sea una sangre sucia; me puede servir de mucho talvez como maestra en Hogwarts dando la asignatura de runas antiguas; sin duda ahí la dejare ahí. Lástima que no pueda matarla, mi querida Bellatrix tendría el gusto de torturarla hasta la muerte. Pero si lo hago Harry se volvería en contra mía, así que la mandare ahí con órdenes estrictas de no tocarla.

En el otro caso tengo, Ronald Weasley, a ese estúpido lo mandare a las redadas va a entrenar muy duro. A ver si así se le quita lo idiota.

Acá hay otro mmm ya Neville Longbotton, Severus me hablo bien de él es bueno en Herbologia; sin duda ayudará en esa asignatura, como el nuevo profesor y también será intocable.

Después veré lo demás. Necesito ver otras cosas; por ejemplo. Quien será el nuevo director de Hogwarts. Iré a ver a los otros mortifagos para ver como quedaron las bajas de los dos lados, ya que Harry se está tardando demasiado.

Salgo del despacho para encontrarme con Lucius, sin duda me estaba esperando.

Lucius, necesitaba a hablar contigo sobre las bajas de Hogwarts y la renovación del colegio –le dije- Si mi lord tengo los nombres de los que murieron en los dos bandos y una lista de nombres para los candidatos a director para que usted cheque y decida quién será el nuevo director del colegio. -Me dijo- Ok solo dame la lista de los nombres para la vacante del colegio Hogwarts. En cuanto a la otra lista, manda todos los cuerpos a sus respectivos familiares para que los entierren como se debe con las tradiciones de mundo mágico. Me sorprende tu eficiencia Lucius, sin duda te tendré en cuenta para futuros planes. -Le dije con algo de orgullo-. Por cierto, mándale mis saludos a Narcissa dile que necesito hablar con ella; me has dicho que ella tiene un gusto exquisito para armar una gran fiesta de alta sociedad y la necesito para que ella se hago a cargo con los planes del enlace.

Si mi lord con gusto le avisare para que venga a hablar con usted lo más pronto posible. -me dijo despidiéndose de mí.

-s-Oh-s-

Interesantes libros los que tiene el lord; de pronto noto unas manos sujetando mis hombros; sabía que era él. ¡Ohh por Merlín! Odio cuando el lord me pone así que me da escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Me volteo para verlo y me le quedo mirando se ve muy imponente me pone nervioso, ¡!diablos!¡ irónico la expresión de la palabra si es el mismo diablo en persona.

Harry tardaste demasiado odio que me hagan esperar. –me decía el lord algo molesto-. Lo siento me perdí –le dije mintiéndole no sé si me creyó, pero note que solo me ignoro.

En fin, por lo menos ya te ves más decente. -me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

Sabes Harry hay una poción muy eficaz para que recuperes tu vista al cien. Le diré a Severus que te la prepare odio verte con esos anteojos. Así no luces tus ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto deslumbra tu ser. -Me decía con un deje de decepción.

Dentro de dos semanas nos enlazaremos, mande a traer a Narcissa para que te ayude con los preparativos del enlace. Te ves muy delgado Harry necesitas alimentarte bien le diré a uno de los elfos que te lleve algo a la habitación, y así descanses para mañana ver otros asuntos, veo que te gusto el libro puedes llevártelo por si lo quieres leer. En la biblioteca de la mansión también hay libros que te puedan gustar y tienes permitido tomarlos. Ok Harry. -Me dijo.

Sin duda asentí tenía mucho sueño. –pensé- Por cierto, mi lord ¿porque tiene libros de magia de luz? –le pregunté algo sorprendido.

Bueno Harry como veras uno necesita tanto la luz como la oscuridad; no hay uno sin el otro, bien y mal, blanco y negro, ying y yang. Yo manejo las dos no solo la oscura también la de luz; cada uno es parte del todo y por ende los dos colaboran junto como se debe. Después te enseñare a manejar las dos ramas una vez que acabe el enlace.

Desde luego mi lord, -le dije- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme? –Me dijo con un deje de interés.

¿Quería saber sobre los hijos que tendré con usted? No sé muy bien sobre ese tema. -Le pregunte con ganas de saber un poco más.

Ok te explico. -Me dijo- Quiero tener contigo por lo menos 5 hijos el siete me parece un buen numero pero tampoco quiero que te canses mucho aunque tenemos una larga vida que recorrer quiero que todo sean varones, no me gustan las niñas son débiles si llegas a tener una niña es obvio que le daría muerte ya que no será digna de mi apellido.

Harry estaba algo molesto por lo que escucho; matar a su propia hija eso es algo cruel. –decía en su mente no nunca lo haría primero lo mataría a él con sus propias manos antes de ponerle una mano encima a sus hijos.

Era tanto el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre que no me di cuenta que empezaba a enterrarme las uñas en las palmas de mis manos al apretar tan fuertemente los puños, no le podría creer es un ser cruel e insensato tan inhumano.

Eres un monstruo Tom Riddle siempre lo serás –le dije demasiado molesto. Nunca creí que pudiera despertar en mi esa sensación llamada furia, una furia que despertaba un calor que recorría cada una de mis venas y después me calentaba como un fuego, mi magia empezó a despertar lentamente trataba de calmarme pero no podía aun así no le aparte la vista y de pronto note como los ojos de voldemort teñían sus iris de un rojo color escarlata como el fuego que quemaba y arrasaba todo a su paso, o como la sangre que el mismo derramaba con cada una de sus torturas; sangre de inocentes. No vi venir la bofetada que me dio en el rostro, después de sentir las gotas de sangre que caían por mi labio partido solo ahí note que con el lord viviría en perfecta agonía. Los dos estábamos llenos de furia; pero nada que ver con el lord, que él estaba más encolerizado.

No vuelvas a llamarme con ese hombre Harry Potter nunca en tu miserable vida. ¿Me has entendido? Nunca. –yo solo asentí. -ahora vete antes de que en verdad desees conocer al verdadero monstruo que hay en mí. Aunque es obvio que al estar a mi lado lo iras conociendo poco a poco. Retírate.

Sin duda me di la vuelta, y salí de la habitación.

-s-Oh-s-

En eso venia la serpiente reptando, subiendo al sillón del lord.

 _Veo que estas teniendo problemas con tu futuro consorte._ –siseaba la serpiente en parsel.

 _Así es Nagini, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar; pronto domare a ese león y estará abriéndose de piernas para mí como la puta que es, sumiso a mis pies_. -Decía e lord con mucho orgullo de sí.

 _Le creo mi lord_. -Decía la serpiente.

 _Hay que recordar que solo era un joven de 15 años jugando a ser el héroe, pero eso se acabara. Desde hoy hare que se comporte a la altura como el fututo esposo de su majestad; sin duda yo._ –Decía el lord orgullosamente.

-s-Oh-s-

Una vez en la soledad de mi habitación me dispuse a llorar. No podía creer el destino que ahora me depararía estando en la compañía de ese maldito monstruo.

Tenía que superarlo y lo haría. Sin duda lo haría.

-S- ₷ -S-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Así que Voldemort dejara de ser lord para convertirse en majestad. Que estupidez. Se supone que las cosas tomarían otro curso. El niño dorado tendría que matar a voldemort así es como debía de ser como decía la profecía y lo peor de todo que ese maldito bastardo tratara de implementar nuevas leyes. Leyes que pondrían al parlamento en problemas. -Decía uno de los integrantes del parlamento

Necesitamos infiltrarnos en sus filas para saber qué cosas estará tramando. Necesitamos meter a alguien en su círculo interno. –Decía otro

Esto generara problemas en el mundo mágico, necesitamos actuar a como dé lugar. Necesitamos encontrar las debilidades de voldemort solo así lo bajaremos de su pedestal. -Decía otro del parlamento.

Pero y los demás la gente de lord, los alumnos de Hogwarts, la gente que sirve tanto en la mansión del lord como en el ministerio de magia. Ya hemos perdido a mucha gente.

Lose, pero así tiene que ser sin duda habrá otro derramamiento de sangre. –Decía el primero que hablo-. Y si tiene que llover sangre que así sea.


End file.
